


Cypher

by Insanity_at_Random (JD_Winters)



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compilant Up Until After Avengers (2012), Cypher is Very Sarcastic, Cypher's Personality is Similar to Logan's in LOGAN (2017), Getting to Know Each Other, I Both Hate and Suck at Tagging, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inherited Mutant Powers, Kidnapped Tony Stark, Mentions WWII, Mentions of D-Day, Mentions of Time Travel, Mutant Powers, Mutant/Celestail Character, Omega Class Mutant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Proto-Adamantium, Thanos Knows Who Tony Is, Threats of Violence Death and Bodily Harm, Tony Stark Clueless in Space, berserker rage, mentions of human experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JD_Winters/pseuds/Insanity_at_Random
Summary: Tony is rescued from the Black Order taking him to the Mad Titan by the daughter of a famous X-man. Together they go on a wild adventure.Set sometime after the events of Avengers - 2012 but before Iron Man 3. AU - Canon Divergance





	Cypher

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of Marvel's characters. I do however own Cypher.
> 
> A/N: Haven't used quotev in a will aposed to using AO3 or Fanfic.net.
> 
> Also this story is set after the events of 'Avengers' in 2012, but before Iron Man 3, and is canon divergent as instead of splitting of straight away the stayed together as a team before, everyone took a break to sort things out with their life.
> 
> Tony is kidnapped by the Black Order before the events of Iron Man 3 ever happen. Well hope you enjoy.

Tony awoke with a groan. Sitting slowly, propping himself with his left arm behind his back, he ran his right hand down his face then through his dark brown hair.

 

The engineer shook his to clear away the metaphorical cob webs then took a look around him. He found that he was lying on a hard metal floor of looked to be a space ship. Tony screwed his eyes shut, god he hoped he hasn't on an actual space ship; He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a feminine voice singing. Tony opened his eyes, raising his head in curiosity and concentrated on his hearing, this time he heard it more clearly.

 

"I gave up at the midnight sky, Can't find a single star, There are times I miss the light, But I'm not afraid of the dark, I'm Not afraid of the dark..."

 

Standing slowly Tony followed the sound of the voice to what was indeed the cockpit of a space ship, out the front windshield Tony so various different star constellations that he didn't recognize passing by.

The Woman to in chair turned around and had stopped singing.

 

When she was facing him, Tony saw that she looked 26 years old and had midnight-sapphire hair, emerald eyes, golden-tanned skin, crimson red lips, elf like ears, elongated canines; she dark navy blue tribal-styled covering both arms, shoulders and looked like they could cover part of her back. He could what looked like a large scar on her shoulder under the tattoos that cover part if the left side of her chest.

She looked to be around 6'2ft but he couldn't tell a she was sat down with her left leg loosely crossed over the other, and had highly dfined and visible muscles for some of her gender. **(FYI I am not trying be sexist, I am simply saying it's not often that women have very defined muscles unlike men. P.S I am a girl and not being sexist. this just case it was taken the wrong way)**.

 

She wore black skinny jeans, a black sapphire studded belt, black buckle-up high heel combat boots. She had black bandages wrapped around the knuckles, hand and forearm ending just below the elbow on both arms, black wrapped around her upper chest leaving her shoulders and lower torso/abdomen/mid-riff **(what ever you want to call the part of the body)** exposed. 

She also wore a black and navy blue feather neckless on a silver chain, a black choker; on her ring finger was a gun metal grey webbing band with an ancient Greek styled pattern etched in crimson into the metal, with a pair black and navy feather earrings, as well as a pair of silver sapphire stud earrings.

 

 "I see your awake," She said. Her feminine voice was surprisingly deep, and she an Australian Accent Tony noted.

 

"Where I am? How did I here?" Tony asked, a hint of panic creeping into his voice.

 

"You're on board my ship the Light's Tyranny. What's the last thing you remember?" The woman replied.

 

"Fighting of four creepy aliens in my home." Tony stated, his head tilting to one side in confusion. "They are called the black order. The adopted children of Thanos. You are lucky I got to you when I did, they were taking you to their father."

 

"Why do I get the feeling that would have ended very badly for me?" The engineer asked sweat dropping slightly.

 

"Because it would have," She deadpanned in return.

 

**To Be Contintued...**

 

"Okay. But why would they want me?" Tony asked not understanding why a bunch so crazy would possibly want him of all people.

 

"You really don't know?" She asked in bewilderment. At the blank stare she got in return the woman sighed. "Thanos wants his revenge for you destroying a large portion of his army."

"Who?"

 

"Thanos, the Mad Titan. He sent Loki to Terra... Earth to steal the Tesseract for him, but then you went and threw a nuke at his army ."

 

Tony sat there in stunned shock, Loki wasn't the one behind the attack on New York, which meant he was most likely forced to. Tony couldn't believe everything they thought about who was responsible for the attack was wrong, and if the would in front of was to be believed then this Thanos guy was probably a whole lot worse than anyone they had ever dealt with before.

 

Pushing his panic down Tony cleared his throat and asked, "So, what do I call you?" She looked him up and down for a moment before answering, "My names Major. Raeya Eden Howlett. But, you can call me Cypher, everyone else does."

 

Tony knew he recognized the name Howlett but couldn't place it, until he remembered the avengers meeting his the X-men. "Wait, Howlett as in James Logan Howlett also known as Wolverine one of the most well known members of the X-men?" Tony asked dubiously.

 

"Yes. He's my father." Cypher replied.

 

Tony nodded his head "Huh", and yes he was aware that may have made him look like an idiot. "So Your from Earth."

 

"Yes I'm from Terra."

 

"Why do you call it that?" Cypher sighed, "Because the rest of the universe either calls it Terra or Sol 3. Humans are the only ones to call it Earth. Well unless your from Mars then it's Jasoom, but they have they own names for the planets that orbit Sol in that galaxy, the call Mars Barsoom." Tony just nodded his head and filed that information a way for later in case it ever came in handy, which lets face it, he's in space. he's going to need to know what people call the different planets and galaxies so he knowns where their on about.

"You said Major, where in the army?" The genius asked.

 

"Yes. I'm a Navy Seal, Marine and Air Force Pilot in the Canadian army. I took part in D-day along side my father and uncle," Cypher replied.

 

"How old are you?" Tony asked in shock. "Where I'm from, I'm 113 years old."

 

"What do you mean where your?"

 

"You ask a lot of questions you know that?" Cypher asked in exasperation. "What can I say it comes with being genius, and I'm not going to learn anything with out asking questions," Tony pointed out, before asking, "So, what did you by where your from?" Cypher Sighed. I somehow ended up traveling back in time from the year 2029, before I then ended up in space." Cypher replied with a distant look in her eyes. "Okay, I admit that's not at all what I was expecting," Tony said, Cypher just huffed out a breath before turning around, and pulling a holographic.

 

"So where are we going?" He asked curiously. Cypher groaned and mumbled 'why does he ask so many damn questions' under her breath before answering, "Knowhere."

 

"Uuuuuuuummm… What do mean nowhere, clearly we are going somewhere."

 

"Not nowhere, Knowhere. K-N-O-W-H-E-R-E, Knowhere, Idiata!" She replied while face palming. Tony opened mouth only to be interrupted, "And be before you Knowhere is the severed head of a celestial being in the middle of bloody

nothing!" Cypher snapped, grabbing a lever and punched it forward sending the engines into hyperdrive.

 

Tony snapped his mouth shut and refrained form asking any further questions to the mutant in front of him for the time being, less he anger her further and face her wrath as they set out for Knowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the first chapter.
> 
> A/N: Anyone spot the John Carter references, I would also like to point out I don't own John Carter (Movies or Books).
> 
> Welp! Thanks for reading. Till All Are One, WAKANDA FOREVA! - Dante (J.D.Winter) :P xXx


End file.
